Cell's Revenge
by MajinKyle
Summary: Cell and Freeza escape from to get some revenge on Gohan but will Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

****

Gohan and his new friends from Orange Star High Videl, Sharpner, and Eresa were walking to Videl's house to study for a test. At the same time cell and Freeza escaped from Hell.

"Gohan will die" Cell said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, killing Gohan will be great" laughed Freeza. 

"GOHAN" Gohan turned around to found Cell and Freeza in front of him. 

"My dad killed you" Videl said stepping back some.

"Gohan, Gohan how do they know you" whispered Sharpner.

"It's time I told you guys something." Gohan said as his hair turned Gold. "I was the little boy from the Cell Games and I was the one who beat Cell."

"Yea right" Videl snapped back.

Videl charged Cell and kicked him, but he didn't flinch. "Fool." Cell said as he laughed. By that time everyone at school was there.

"Videl!!!!! Get out of there!!!!" Screamed Gohan as he turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Its the boy from the Cell Games" someone in the crowd yelled!

"Freeza WOW!! What power."

"Freeza you will DIE!!" a familiar voice said.

"Vegeta!" said Gohan.

"Need some help Gohan?" Vegeta said as he too powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Cell and Freeza what a surprise. I thought the next time I would see you two I would be in Hell." a laughing Vegeta Stated

"Well, well Vegeta you have gotten even stronger than Gohan but in Hell I doubled my power." Cell sneered

"Your Bluffing you sissy." Gohan yelled so everyone heard him.

Vegeta charged Freeza and punched his stomach. Blood came gushing out and Freeza blocked a kick with his face.

"Monkey you have gained a lot of power but I am still superior." Freeza cried.(I mean she I mean he really was crying)

Cell and everyone watched Vegeta beat Freeza severely.

"Help Cell HELP ME!!!!!!!!" Freeza screamed

Freeza stood to his feet only to hear "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Vegeta laughed. "What a bitch HAHAHAHA." 

Gohan then looked a Cell. "Its our turn."

Gohan power up some and charged Cell and Hit him as hard as he could. Cell got back up.

"Gohan be careful." his friends encouraged him on.

"Gohan when you lose I will fight next." Vegeta said "But I might not get my chance since Cell is a bitch like Freeza."

Gohan's classmates watched in amazement as Gohan and Cell went blow for blow.

"No wonder he jumped 15 feet and caught my baseball and didn't cry when I pegged him." Sharpner wondered.

"I cant believe dad lied and took credit for beating Cell." Videl told her friends

I hoped you like it. Next chapter it will be more of Gohan and Cell or maybe Vegeta and Gohan vs. Cell


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Your getting tired Gohan it's only a matter of time before I kill you HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Don't count on it Cell. I will kick your ASS!" Gohan yelled

"Did you hear it Gohan cussed he never cusses." Eresa said in a shocked voice.

Vegeta stood by Gohan's friends and watched Cell get the upper hand.

"Gohan have you not trained for seven years." Vegeta yelled. "Have you forgot how to fight!!!"

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAA!

"Shit that's right he can use our moves." Gohan thought and he blocked it with one hand. Cell then appeared behind him a dropped an elbow on his neck and kneed him in his chest. Gohan coughed up some blood, but quickly countering with axe handle blow to Cell's back. 

"HAHAHAHA was that supposed to hurt me." Cell laughed

"What, What are you?" Gohan yelled in Freeza like voice

Cell responded "I am the EVIL of the Universe. I am DEATH to all living people who cry out for peace. I am GOD of the evil. I am the FIRE in HELL. I am EVIL. Ally to HELL! The DEATH of YOU!!!!!

With this said Cell appeared in front of him and kicked him into the ground leaving a huge crater with Gohan face first lying in the dirt.

"Gohan!!! Gohan you can't be dead." Videl cried

"He's still alive," Vegeta said

Gohan was pissed. "CELL YOU DIE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Gohan charged up his dad's most famous move the KAMEHAMEHA WAVE'

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAA!"

"Fine but this time you die not ME!" Cell screamed.

The beams sent people running for cover. Vegeta formed a shield around Gohan's friends.

"Holy shit he is stronger than me. What should I do?" these thoughts crossed his mind. Vegeta figured it out to. "Looks like I will have to do it my self." Vegeta snickered

"Gohan now this is where you die." Cell said, but before he do anything Vegeta shot the Beams up into space.

"Cell it's my turn. This is not going to be like last time." Vegeta said in a cocky voice.

"Vegeta, Vegeta now you know you can't beat me." Cell replied

Vegeta charged at Cell hitting him in his face five times before Cell knew what hit him. Vegeta then spun him around and threw him into a building as Cell got up he meet a "Big Bang". Vegeta flew down to Cell laughing. Cell got up and regenerated and out of breath.

"WOW I am impressed" Cell said in a scared Voice.

Vegeta launched an all out assault on Cell's body and Face. 

"Go Vegeta" the crowd returned to watch Vegeta try Cell.

"When I die I will see you in Hell cuz your going back right now.

Vegeta power up a FINAL FLASH. Cell was scared for he knew if he died again he would wiped out of hell he wouldn't exist. so he pleaded with Vegeta.

"Please spare me, I will go back to HELL. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!" Cell cried

"FUCK YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU MY ARCH RIVAL KAKAROT IS DEAD NOW I CAN NEVER BEAT HIM I BATTLE!!" Vegeta yelled

"DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed

The blast engulfed CELL and his energy disappeared and Vegeta took off leaving Gohan and his friends in shock.

THE END 


End file.
